


Heat

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro is tormented by an insane desire. Years later, he starts to recognize the same urge in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It was only after fighting that he got those sorts of urges. It had to be the lingering swirl of adrenaline in his blood that was responsible. Action wanting to dovetail into another kind of action.

Jotaro was perfectly capable of containing his urges, and they usually faded after he calmed down. That was the problem with Kakyoin. Nothing had calmed down since the moment they met. That had to be why the heat he was feeling wouldn’t go away.

It wasn’t the first time. He had first felt that heat after taking out a few thugs that had been using an upperclassman from his middle school as a punching bag. Jotaro could only remember the older boy leaning against the brick wall in that narrow alley, panting for breath and pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. His shirt had been ripped, buttons missing, his chest already bruising visibly. The only thing that had been able to tear Jotaro’s eyes away from the sight was the insane desire to kiss those split, bruised lips.

He’d seen that same boy a few times after, but the feeling of wanting to touch him was never so strong again. It was only in the back of his head. Nothing more than a wisp of an urge that pictured him pushing his upperclassman against the wall, twisting his fingers in dry, bleached hair, and grinding his body as close as he could possibly get. Jotaro took that as proof it wasn’t something he needed to act on, if it was only powerful enough to make his hands quiver when he was already burning with the heat of a fight.

Kakyoin shouldn’t have fueled the energy of his insane desires. He looked calm and confident after a fight. He never let himself get ruffled for long. It was so rare for him to be out of breath and bloodied after a battle, yet Jotaro wanted him anyway. Maybe Kakyoin didn’t need to look good with blood on his face for that rush of exertion to center on him.

Whatever it was that drove him, Jotaro was sure could have held back that urge indefinitely if Kakyoin hadn’t made the first move.

It had been one of the nights they actually got to spend in a hotel. Jotaro was already half-asleep on the bed when Kakyoin sat down next to him, leaning over him, touching Jotaro’s chin with his thumb to tilt his face up.

“Do you want to share the bed?” He’d asked. As if they had a choice. It was either share or go down the hall and share with Polneraff, and at least Kakyoin slept quietly.

“I don’t mind.”

“That’s not the answer I was looking for.”

Jotaro felt something moving under him, something long, thin, and supple, yet hard enough to apply pressure. It took a minute to realize Hierophant Green’s tendrils had slipped up under him on the bed, and were now pressing into his body from below.

“If you want to sleep with me, it has to be ‘yes’ or ‘no,’” Kakyoin told him. “We don’t have time for anything else.”

Thinking Kakyoin was trying to challenge him for the right to sleep in the bed, Jotaro let out Star Platinum. He didn’t actually attack Kakyoin yet, just let Star Platinum grab him by the shoulders and hold him up.

“Can you feel everything your Stand feels?” Kakyoin purred low in his throat.

To Jotaro’s surprise, Kakyoin leaned his full body into Star Platinum. He was not letting up at all with his own Stand, which kept pressing into and wrapping around sensitive parts of Jotaro’s body. In the next moment Kakyoin was kissing Star Platinum’s hard mouth. Jotaro could see it, could feel a ghost of that kiss pressing into his own mouth, but he couldn’t seem to feel it well enough to satisfy. . . .

When Jotaro dropped his Stand, Kakyoin fell into him, so that their mouths nearly collided for real. He only just held himself off, looking seriously into Jotaro’s eyes.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Jotaro didn’t realize he was going to say it until it came out. The next instant Kakyoin was on him, kissing him hard and rubbing into him with no shame. The heat that had been building inside boiled over at last. Holding it back didn’t matter anymore. Kakyoin was there, taking all of his heat and giving it back to him a hundredfold.

It didn’t matter if they were exhausted and sweaty to start and fell back on the bed too tired to do more than breathe after. That hot, painful desire to touch had finally found an outlet. Kakyoin accepted all of it and gave him pleasure in return.

Jotaro could never forget the way that felt.

* * *

“Hey! Using your stand to hit the buttons is cheating!”

Jotaro could pinpoint Josuke’s raised voice easily, even if he hadn’t heard the sounds of video game violence and picked up on the fact that he had to be playing in the other room.

“You never said I couldn’t,” Koichi laughed.

“That’s it, come’re!”

There was a loud thump, and sounds of impromptu wrestling. The minute Jotaro stepped into the living room doorway he could see the wrestling mostly consisted of Josuke pinning Koichi to the floor and furiously mussing his hair, while Koichi was laughing too hard to put up much resistance.

When Koichi reached up and tried to straighten his hair, Josuke only mussed it again, making him laugh and push at his friend’s hands.

“Hey, stop it.”

“No way!”

“Freeze!”

The next minute Echo Act Three was pushing Josuke flat into the floor. He looked startled, but not for long. He forced one arm free to grab Koichi, who still seemed to be having too much fun to turn it into a real fight, and somehow managed to drag his smaller friend under his body.

“Using your stand is still cheating,” Josuke wheezed. Having Koichi under him with that pressure on his body seemed to be having an effect on his breathing.

Trapped between Josuke’s body and the floor, Koichi had to let up. At least now Joskue let him raise a hand and straighten his hair.

Josuke didn’t even seem to notice. He was breathing too hard to be explained by their little tussle. Not only that, his hand was still clenched in the back of Koichi’s jacket, preventing him from squirming away.

There was something familiar in Josuke’s expression and stance. It was an uncertain, helpless desire that Jotaro recognized from experience. The way he let his head tilt into Koichi’s chest, temporarily compressing his precious hairdo, made Jotaro remember being that age. Josuke probably didn’t know exactly what he wanted, or how to get it, only the feeling of wanting something and being frustrated by it.

Maybe it was just his memories bubbling up, making Josuke think he saw it. Kakyoin had demanded he find the answer quickly, because they didn’t have time for anything else. There was no use comparing himself to these two. They had time. Probably.

Koichi let his Echo settle lightly on Joskue’s back, its tail coiling around Josuke’s waist.

Josuke lifted his head, but he didn’t protest or sit up. For the moment, neither moved. They just stayed as they were, slowly catching their breath, completely oblivious to the idea that anyone could have walked in on them.

Jotaro left them like that. Talking with his young uncle could wait.


End file.
